A radial shaft seal having a sinusoidally curved sealing edge is known from DE 195 22 890 C1.
Known radial shaft seals are frequently unable to guarantee a tight seal against lubricants, in particular oils, and therefore are usually combined with a standard seal. One such combination is disclosed in FIG. 1 of DE 195 22 890 C1.
In light of the above background, a demand exists for a radial shaft seal which forms a reliable and proper seal against all types of lubricants, largely independently of operating conditions and particularly independently of shaft speeds and independently of the direction of rotation of the shaft, so that an additional sealing element is no longer necessary.